Kasumi Mikage
|image1 = KasumiMikage_novel.png |kanji = 海影 香純 |kana = みかげ かすみ |rōmaji = Mikage Kasumi |ability = Into Eyes |species = MPLS |gender = Male |age = 17-18 |status = Alive |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Gang of Six |relatives = Unnamed Parents |novel_debut = Boogiepop in the Mirror: Pandora }} Kasumi Mikage (海影 香純, Mikage Kasumi) is a character from Boogiepop in the Mirror: Pandora. Possessor of the ability Into Eyes (イントゥ アイズ, Intu Aizu), he is an MPLS, a member of the Gang of Six, and a highchool dropout. Personality Kasumi is an easily irritable person, often wearing a scowl and being negative. Despite his often angry disposition, Kasumi enjoys being with his friends, and would do anything to help them. He has a great sense of responsibility, shown by how he didn't want the other members to help him with stopping the drug trade, as that would put them in danger. Additionally, even though he is hotheaded, and snaps easily, he is also quick to apologize when he realizes it's not their fault. Kasumi has a complex about his girly first name, and dislikes people calling him that. Kasumi is also shown to be romantically dense, as he always writes of Kyouko Nanane's advances as jokes. Kasumi has a very strong hate for drugs, believing them to not have a place in the world, born by how his friend had a drug problem and eventually died because of it. Kasumi also has a distaste for the police, not believing them to be of any help to people who are actually suffering. He also hates karaoke, since his deceased friend loved to go with Kasumi for karaoke, and every time Kasumi tries to do it, he remembers his old friend. Kasumi is also friends with Keiji Takeda, who he met in junior-high. Keiji was the more serious person, while Kasumi was more casual, making them have contrasting personalities. Appearance Kasumi is a young man with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. Despite having been kicked out of school, Kasumi still wear's his high-school's uniform, consisiting of a gakuran over an orange T-shirt and black pants. Background Kasumi was raised in a broken family, with his parents separated from each other. He was born with an ability, and never told anyone about it before meeting the other members of the Gang of Six. He was in the same elementary school as Nagi Kirima, and so recognized her when he met her again after many years. During middle-school, he befriended Keiji Takeda. Later, during his high-school days, another friend of his from middle-school, who was abusing drugs at the time, had a breakdown and attacked someone with a knife. The school kicked him out, and also chose to kick Kasumi out, believing that he was also using drugs, prompting Kasumi's distrust of authorities. Kasumi tried to get his friend into rehab, but that friend eventually died anyway. Afterwards, Kasumi soon coincidentally met up with Keiji, his old friend, and used his ability to judge Touka Miyashita, the girl that Keiji was waiting to meet, and came to the conclusion that she would be a good match for him. The two spoke for a bit before Kasumi noticed Touka approaching, and swiftly left, intending to leave the two some privacy. When he wasa walking away while watching the two, he accidentally bumped into Kyouko Nanane for the first time, and the two soon realized they both had abilities capable of seeing the future. Not too long afterwards, the two met Mitsuo Kazumiya, who called out to them, mistaking his vision of the future, where the entire Gang of Six was formed, as a memory of the past. After that, they soon met up with Kouji Koumoto and Nozomi Tsuji. Then, while using their abilities together, they discovered the location of a briefcase of money, set up as a trap by the Towa Organization. The synthetic human Eugene was lying in wait, and attempted to kill the group, but Kyouko saw him while he was climbing the stairs towards them, and called out to him, inviting him to join their group. Eugene introduced himself as Yuu Tenjiki, and accepted the offer. Abilities *'Into Eyes' (イントゥ アイズ, Intu Aizu): Kasumi's MPLS ability, capable of witnessing future sights seen by other people by peering into their eyes. The vision manifests as a cloudy reflection in the eyeball, meaning that the ability basically allows Kasumi to see the future reflections of others. Kasumi can only see this for about 10 seconds, and it requires immense concentration. Kasumi is also unable to use the ability on himself. Later in the novel, it's reveled that he can actually use this ability on any reflection. At one point, he uses it on a bike mirror to know when a supposed drug deal will happen. Story Boogiepop in the Mirror Boogiepop Unbalance Trivia *Kasumi's last name, Mikage, means "sea shadow". *Kasumi's first name is written with the characters for "incense" and "purity", and is generally a girl's name. *Kasumi is also homophonous with Kasumi (霞), which means "mist". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:MPLS Category:Gang of Six Category:Third Civilization Characters